Inlaid plastic articles have been proposed for various non-jewelry purposes. Among these prior proposals are inlaid tags in the Murray U.S. Patent No. 2,586,978, granted Feb. 26, 1952, decorative panels in the Schmitz U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,533, granted Oct. 24, 1973, wooden floor panels in Blackburn U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,172, granted Sep. 16, 1975, and decorative trays in Ostermann U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,251, granted Aug. 11, 1987. These proposals are remote from the present invention and would not lead an ordinary skilled worker to the product of the present invention.